Unexpected Endings
by 1dfankiryn
Summary: Two girls join a new school, but not an ordinary school, with unordinary people. Will they survive? How do they know? How will they get along with everyone? Read and find out. (Famous person story read to find out who) There will be art to follow this story go to /


Okay so this is a fan made story, that me and my friends are writing. If you like famous actors or singers then you might like this story, because it is going to be full of it. And Thank you for ready the story.

Chapter 1:

Allison P.O.V

I closed my locker, realizing that this is going to be the last time that I go into this locker and even more the last time that I come to this school. There is only one thing worse than moving schools in the middle of the year and that is not being able to understand what's going on, and now I have to leave all my friends, including my best friend Kiryn.

"Hey cheer up, its not that bad you're leaving, I mean your family is moving what can you do. I would let you stay with me, but my mom doesn't well...like kids," Kiryn laughed trying to make me feel better.

I still feel bad that, that is the sorry excuse I gave her for why I was leaving. I did tell some of the truth with me moving and changing schools, but its not because of my parents. It because of my best friend Louis, he tells me that " it would be better if you come to school with me", but he won't tell me why. To be fair my parents would never let me leave school like this if it wasn't a boarding school and free. I guess the thought of me not being home for the rest of the year, and it being free won her over.

"But its not that easy," I respond.

"Then don't go."

"But I have to."

We laughed realizing we were getting no where. And it even more made me realize that this is the decision I made and have to go through with it.

It was the end of the school day and like I always do I walked Kiryn to her cheer practice. My mom doesn't pick me up until 5 everyday, so that gives me almost 2 hours of doing nothing.

"I guess this is going to be the last time that I get to see you guys," I said. As I looked around the room at all of their faces it sunk in that I would never them again and started to cry. " I'm going to miss you guys so much."

" Allison stop crying you're just going to make me start to cry and no one wants that," Kiryn says.

" Well I just don't want to move away after all that we've been through. If only you can come with me man," I mumbled realizing the last part of what I said.

I felt my eyes get wide and thought that was it.

"Come with me, I'm sure your mom would let you!"

She didn't get startled or really question my request. We stood there for a short second while she thought about it.

"Ok sure, let me asked my mom."

I got so happy and a moment of relief went through my body, and the pain is my eyes from crying eased, if I was to leave, at least I can take one person with me.

"Kiryn LET'S GO," Her cheer captain yelled to her.

"Hold up," She turned to me, "I gotta go stretch I'll ask my mom and tell you Saturday, if I can."

With that she ran off to practice, and left me in a good state. I turned around to sit down and that's when it hit me, I never told her the reason that I was leaving, or what the school is like. I mean if it was any other school that I was leaving for it wouldn't matter but this school is special. I left myself with one major question. 'How am I going to explain it all to her?'

Relaxing and thinking at the beach is one of my favorite places to be. Watching the waves crash onto the sand and then go back into the water thinking of a way to tell her about the school we were really going to. I couldn't think of anything to tell her without her freaking out.

"I knew you would be here."

I felt his warm embrace as he hug me from behind. His arms wrapped around my neck, exposing his muscles and tattoos. It did feel good because the sun started to go down, and it got a little chilly. I could feel my face start to get slightly red. I know our friendship is permanent but I can't help having slight feeling for him.

"Hey," I simply replied back.

"Why are you here, are you scared about tomorrow," Louis asked with a smirk. Well hes always smirking, I don't know when he isn't smirking. One of the many things that I do like about him. I need someone like him in my life that keeps a smile on my face.

I shrugged my shoulders in response to it,

"I asked Kiryn to come too."

I have told him a lot of about Kiryn in the past, so he likes knows her but I never actually told her about him. If i was to tell her about Louis then I would have to tell her about everything else; who he is, what hes like. And I couldn't to protect him, I had to keep everything a secret.

"If it makes it easier for you, I'm good with it."

I could tell that this was making it harder on him. But he still smiled and accepted it.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out. 'Okay, I know your gonna be happy about this! MY MOM SAID YES! She already enrolled me and erythang!' I was super happy, and my excitement had Louis puzzled. I showed him my phone.

"So are you going to tell her," He asked.

I guess he was thinking about the same thing that has been a problem for me.

I nodded, "I'm going to tell her now, she lives close to here so I'll ask her to come. Stay here, I want you to show her."

She walked onto the beach, you could tell she was cold by the way she walked at me. I ran to meet her halfway.

"What did you want so bad, that I had to come out here at night? I had to tell my mom we were working on a project," She said smiling.

" Well first you have to pinky promise that you will not flip out when I tell you, okay?" I asked her skeptically, while holding out my pinky waiting for her to take it in hers and promise.

She gave me her pinky, " What?! Girl we couldn't do this inside."

" Well in order for you to fully understand I have to show you something. And well... I don't really know how to start this off..." I said nervously playing with my hands and looking at the ground, too nervous to look her in the eyes.

She moved her hands in a circle and gave me that "Okay And" face.

" And ... well the school we are going to has creatures... and well I think it would be best if Louis explained this to you since... well he's an angel." I told her and just as I was about to go get Louis he appeared behind me.

"Creatures? Angels?," She looked at me like I was kidding, "And what are you a mermaid?"

" Yeah right because if I wasn't an angel could I do this, love?" Louis says just as his beautiful white wings came out from his back and swooped Kiryn into his arms, carrying her above the ground and kissed her cheek.

I could see her nodding her head in the air. He brought her back down and I whispered to him, "Why does you doing that not surprise me."

Once again he had a smirk on his face, " Because you have known me since forever, so you should know not to bring such beautiful ladies around me." he turned around and winked at Kiryn raising his voice at the last part just loud enough for her to hear.

I look over at her and she was covering her face is embarrassment, "Okay moving on. So this is real. That is so cool!"

She was jumping, and I could tell her excitement was real.

"So is that all you wanted to tell me?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I just didn't want you to go into a warzone blind."

"Okay cool thanks boo. Well Imma go home, its cold and I'm hungry," She replied turning around and leaving, " I'll see you tomorrow, same to you Louis."

"I'll see you tomorrow too, I'm going to walk her home," Louis said quick in my ear, and flying over to her.

After watching them fly off into the night sky I looked around and decided to stay here for a while, not quite ready to go home. After walking along the beach for another half hour I walked home and went to sleep. Waiting for my first day at school away from my family.

**(So here's chapter 1 and 2 will be up later. If anyone is wondering Louis is of course Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. So if anyone is wondering h is going to have a major part in this story, but there most definitely will be a lot more.)**


End file.
